Now That You're Gone
by Jessi-Von-Vanity
Summary: *A Soul Eater Fan Fiction* OC; Starr; Daughter of Black star and Tsubaki. She is an excellent meister, who could also become a weapon if she chose! Yuuki; Daughter of Maka and Soul Evans. She is a Scythe training to become a Death Scythe of Lord Death himself
1. Revealing The Truth

After hours of flying, and driving I finally arrived. On the outside, this seemed like a normal building, but I knew otherwise. I walked in, to be greeted by children smiling, laughing, and enjoying their lives. Before walking through the door, I whispered an old Japanese poem to myself that would protect me from the curse of this place, "Su gi Juon , Su gi Juon, Arigato, Arigato".

I walked into the second door, to see the owner.

"Hello, You must be Yuuki."

"Yes..."

"I warn you, I do not think it is safe to stay here for a long period of time..."

"I am aware of the curse sir... I am here to stop it."

"Well I think someones already beat you to it"

"Who exactly?"

"His name is Haru.."

"I know him quite well actually... He has no clue what he's dealing with.. All of my friends have died from this same curse, I was friends with the woman who haunts this place..before she passed.."

"I am glad you're here"

"I must speak with Haru, may you please guide me to his apartment?"

"Of course, just this way.."

He led me up a few flights of stairs, and already my head pounded. I could feel the pain and sorrow that filled the air. I turned back, seeing Kayako looking at me from below the stairs. I looked away, trying to catch up to George who had sped ahead of me.

"Here is the apartment, come downstairs afterwards and I will show you your apartment."

"Okay, Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome, Please.. Hurry and end this.. So many have already died... I can't bear to lose anyone else".

"Don't worry.. I can handle this."

I knocked lightly on Haru's door, noticing how quickly he answered.

"Hello Haru, Haven't seen you in quite a while..."

"Yuuki?"

"Yes, It's me.."

"What are you doing here?"

"We must talk... You don't have a clue what you're coming into. I know how to end this!"

"How exactly..?"

"May I come in? Then I shall explain"

"Of course."

I walked in, sitting down, waiting for Haru to also.

"Should I make some coffee Yuuki?"

"There is no time! We must talk!"

"Understood.."

"I admit, I am unsure how to completely end this.."

"What do you mean?"

"I know how to rid this building of the curse, But it will head straight back to Tokyo."

"Well that would help! As long as no one enters the house.."

"I can arrange that"

"Well what is your plan?"

"One thing your wife didn't know, was this curse is not from the curses her mother had filled her with at a young age. This curse was started from pain, sorrow, and death."

"Oh.."

"Yes, there is an ancient Japanese ritual I must do in order for the curse to move on."

"How?"

"This ritual is dangerous, so we must be careful, I will need your help."

"We will also need a sacrifice..."

"Who would possibly volunteer for that role?"

George came into the apartment,

"Yuuki, Haru, I volunteer."

"George, you must understand you will be killed."

"I know that Yuuki, but I owe my son this.."

"Okay... We will preform the ritual at sunset... I will need to get some supplies first"

"Such as?"

"I will need Sake, the robe Naoko wore in the last ritual, a metal bowl, the blood of Kayako, Kayako's journal, Kayako's hair, a plain journal, and of course... The human sacrifice.."

"I already have a clump of Kayako's hair... I found it after a tenant of mine died..."

"Perfect. I already have the blood of Kayako, a metal bowl, her journal, and plain journal, and the human sacrifice.."

"Okay"

"Two more things... I will need the corpse of Toshio's cat, Mar, which I already have. Oh and also, we will need Takeo, Toshio, and Kayako at this ritual.."

"How will we collect all three?"

"Don't worry... I know how..."


	2. A Long Journey Ahead

"Yuuki... Starr... I admit, I do not exactly know where your parents are, but I do know, they are trapped in a special monument or building.."

"How do we find them?" I screamed

"You'll have to search for them... Starr, you have the ability to see souls. And Yuuki, you have the ability to sense other weapons from far away... That will help you both on your journey."

"But what about school?"

"I already excused you both..."

"Where will we start?"

"Stein, Death The Kid, and I will help you, along with Spirit."

"Oh thank you all!"

"It's no problem dear, Let's choose a start point, Hm, Paris, France, Okay?"

"Sure, Let's get started as soon as possible please. "

"Of course, I know you two are anxious, but trust me, we WILL find your parents. "


End file.
